1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant container and display device which physically measures and visually demonstrates the amount of plant growth having occurred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for the sprouting of seeds are well known in the prior art. Some forms of containers are designed for the efficient sprouting of seeds indoors so that they may be planted outdoors when weather permits. Some containers are designed for shipping and subsequent retail display. Other forms of plant containers are designed primarily for educational and display purposes and are usually constructed of transparent material through which the sprouting of the seeds may be observed.
One invention for shipping and retail display is a plant package disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,890 to Shore, a package for protecting, maintaining and displaying a plant from the nursery to the self-service sales outlets The package is comprised of a double container, the inner container is a flexible closed bag that contains the plant roots and soil, and the outer container encloses the root and soil bag, plus provides additional space to protect the continuing growth of the plant foliage. This outer container is constructed of light transmissive plastic that permits entry of light and provides customers with a good view of the plant foliage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,889 to Lamlee, discloses a transparent container of suitable size for wearing as a necklace. The container is constructed of transparent material through which both the sprouting of the seed and the growth of a plant may be observed.
Watching a plant grow from a seed is a very interesting and educational experience for the family; however, containers in the prior art have no means of demonstrating the amount of growth that has taken place and thus, are not as interesting to monitor on a daily basis.